Minho The Psycho
by Okonai
Summary: "Thomas, en réaliter c'est toi le chef" D'abords c'était même pas vrai, c'était Minho le chef. En plus il y avait une faute et ça l'énervait encore plus car il savait très bien que Thomas était un intello et qu'il n'en faisait jamais. Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! [Petite Pause]
1. Avant-Propos

Mes dieux, mais qu'ai-je fais ?!

.

Hey ! Salut à toi lecteur égaré ! Et non ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre de cette fiction (celui-ci viendra juste après) mais un petit avant-propos, ouais comme dans les livres !

Pourquoi un avant-propos ? Pour vous prévenir de ce qui va suivre... Hey ! Non ne partez pas tout de suite ! Je voulais pas vous faire peur ! Attendez !

Hum hum, merci à ceux qui sont encore là. Donc, cette fiction est partie d'un petit délire que j'ai eu avec une autre auteur/lectrice et que j'ai subitement eu envie d'écrire. Elle n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, les personnages seront surement totalement OOC et si on pouvait mettre deux fois le même genre je l'aurais classée deux fois en humour pour bien accentuer ce fait. C'est une complète déconnade, vous êtes prévenus !

Ah et, ce compte n'est pas mon principal et a était créé spécialement pour cette fiction afin de ne pas « polluer » mon vrai compte avec. Pas que je trouve cette fiction polluante, hein ? Juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écris normalement et que j'ai voulus séparer ses deux styles.

Les chapitres seront assez court, voir même Très cours, mais devrait sortir tous les jours normalement. Ils se suivront tous à peu près mais ne vous attendez pas à voir l'histoire évoluer très vite dès les premiers chapitres.

Comme vous le remarquerez très vite, les chapitres/drabbles ont des sortent de thème et si vous avez des idées de situations ou même de couples n'hésitez pas, tout est possible ici !

Bon je ne sais pas si tous est très clair, mais _bonne lecture_ à ceux qui sont intéressés et laissez des reviews sinon je vous envois Minho le psychopathe !

.


	2. Première Lésion

Je dédie cette fiction à Skouare Enix, avec qui je eu à peine le temps d'échanger dix messages que ça partait déjà en délire '-'

En fait, elle est autant responsable que moi si cette fiction est sur le site. Alors n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez me lancer des tomates, lancez en aussi sur elle !

.

Eeeeet c'est partie !

.

.

.

 **Première lésion**

Tous avaient commencé quand ces maudites plaques avaient fleuries un peu partout dans la ville. Du jour au lendemain tous les murs c'étaient retrouvés recouverts de ces affreuses pancartes. Aux yeux de Minho, c'était terrible, affreux, même s'il l'avait déjà dit, et tout simplement effrayant.

Car ça disait : « Thomas, en réaliter, c'est toi le chef »

Et en plus il y avait une faute sur toutes les putains de plaques de cette foutue ville. Et ça énervait encore plus Minho car il savait très bien, mieux que personne même, que Thomas était un de ces idiots d'intello -et il se fichait que ce soit une oxymore- et qu'il était complètement incapable, ce minable, de transformer un nom en verbe. Même pour faire exprès. Ça lui aurait arraché les yeux.

Du coup il était bien embêté, car la moitié de ses esclaves -pardon, de ses gars- voulait organiser une mutinerie secrète dont il était au courant afin que cet idiot de Thomas devienne chef. Mais ça c'était complètement impossible. Car quoi qu'en dise ses putains de plaques, c'était lui, Minho, le chef.

Et il comptait bien se battre pour garder sa place. Thomas n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

.

.

.

Oui, je vous-ai prévenu que c'était court, laissez des reviews pour me faire savoir si je dois me pendre, sinon à demain pour la suite !


	3. Deuxième Lésion

Hey ! Merci pour les reviews, déjà deux pour un chapitre d'a peine 200 mots, c'est vraiment pas mal ^- ^ C'est partie pour la suite !

.

 **Deuxième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La première étape de son plan consistait à enlever toutes les pancartes de la ville et de crever les yeux à tous ceux qui l'avaient vu. Mais c'était pas possible car les pancartes étaient vissées aux murs -bordels mais comment ça avait pu apparaître en une nuit ?! - et qu'il avait la flemme de les enlever.

En plus il ne pouvait pas demander aux fondus de l'aider parce qu'après il aurait dû leur crever les yeux, comme ils auraient vu les plaques. Et du coup ses lâches, mêmes les plus fidèles ne voulaient pas l'aider. Tss, il devrait les punir de lui désobéir, il paraît que le fouet ça marchait bien. Mais il n'avait pas de fouet.

Du coup il décida de laisser les plaques tranquilles -de toutes façons, il doutait que ça les dérangent de se faire embêter- et décida de passer à la deuxième partie de sa première étape. Il était un chef organisé -contrairement à Thomas, même si de toute façon Thomas n'était pas chef et ne le saurait jamais- et avait des sous parties dans ses étapes, et donc on disait qu'il passait à la deuxième partie -de sa première étape ! Vous suivez un peu ou quoi?!- qui consistait à crever les yeux de tous ceux qui avaient vu les plaques.

Donc toute la ville. Sauf que -parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, sauf que là c'est un sauf que- encore une fois, il avait la flemme. Certains se demandaient comment il avait pu devenir chef avec toute cette flemme. Mais la vérité remontait au tout début de la création des fondus.

.

.

A Deux mains !


	4. Troisième Lésion

**.**

 **Lésion 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les fondus, peu de gens le savaient, avait été créé derrière le vielle arbres de l'école primaire de la ville. Les premiers membres étaient Minho, évidement puisque c'était le chef, Newt, qui était son meilleur copain qu'il aimait trop trop trop pour la vie et pour presque toujours parce qu'un jour il épouserait une fille et n'aurait plus rien à faire de lui- et Thomas-le traître, qui venait juste d'être transféré dans leur classe de CE1 et qui était, comme eux, complètement fondus de chocolat.

Et oui, en réalité (et non pas en réaliter car ça n'existe pas, il fallait aller le dire à ce foutu poseur de plaques !), les fondus n'étaient qu'une bande de gosses qui aimaient, adoraient, vénéraient le chocolat. Ah si les gens du gang savaient ça, ils rejoindraient les WICKED sans hésiter.

Le WICKED était le groupe rival des fondus, ils c'étaient rentré dedans -littéralement, Minho avait foncé dans Brenda, la chef du WICKED, le jour de la rentré en sixième, faisant tomber son verre de son plateau. La fille avait été humiliée devant tout le collège alors que Minho se foutait d'elle avec les autres. Et depuis, inexplicablement, elle le détestait. Et la guerre entre leurs groupes -ce n'était pas encore des gangs- avait commencée.

A partir de là ça c'était divisé en deux groupes, ceux qui soutenait Minho et ceux qui étaient pour Brenda. Au début c'était surtout les filles contre les garçons. Puis ça avait un peu changé quand ils étaient entrés au lycée. Et petit à petit, les petits groupes c'étaient élargie et étaient devenus les deux plus grands gangs qui régnaient sur la ville. Le WICKED à l'est et les fondus à l'ouest, mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire.

D'ailleurs si ceux qui quittaient les fondus pour rejoindre le WICKED car ils avaient appris que fondu c'était pour « Lé fondu 2 chocola de pa devan larbre » (que voulez-vous, à l'époque ils avaient un peu de mal à écrire derrière) et bien Minho se ferait une joie de leur rappeler qu'avant de signifier méchant dans une langue étrange et inconnue de leur petit cerveau, WICKED était au départ les initiale des créatrices du groupe, Rachel Wolf, Sonya Issacson ( oui comme dans Newt Issacson, cette traîtresse était la sœur du blondinet) , Harriet Cheker, Brenda Kalaway, Trina Endenbourg et Térésa Donecoeur.

Oh vous voulez la vérité promise au chapitre d'avant concernant Minho, sa flemme et le fait qu'il était LE chef ? Bah c'était juste que c'était lui qui avait décidé, du haut de 7 ans et demi, de créer les fondus (en plus c'était lui qui avait trouvé leur nom trop cool, mais ils avaient dû l'abréger parce que, selon ce rabat-joie de Newt, c'était un poil trop long)

.

.

Pas besoin de rappeler que les reviews font vivre les auteurs, hein ? Câlins à ceux qui en laisse et à demain pour la suite !


	5. Quatrième Lésion

**Quatrième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

On ne pouvait pas dire que Minho n'était pas un bon chef (sinon il venait vous arracher la langue). A seize ans il avait déjà conquis la moitié de la ville, l'autre moitié appartenant au WICKED, et rassemblait plus d'une centaine d'hommes sous ses ordres. Il y avait aussi pas mal de filles biens sûr, mais Minho considérait qu'une fille n'avait pas la même valeur qu'un mec. Oui il était misogyne et oui il n'en avait rien à faire de votre avis.

Il avait réussi l'exploit d'intégrer au Fondus des groupes plus grands et plus ancien que le sien. Comme celui d'Alby qui n'était en réalité qu'un rassemblement de paysan venu s'installer en ville ou encore le gang de Gally, qui, s'ils avaient des gros bras n'avait pas de cerveau, ils avaient été faciles à manipuler. Faire croire aux deux autres chefs qu'ils serraient trois à gouverner le groupe avait été une idée excellente. Et en plus, Minho ne leur avait pas vraiment mentit, ils étaient vraiment trois à gouverner. Juste qu'Alby et Gally n'en faisaient pas partit.

Les trois mâtons, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, était bien entendu Minho, Newt et Thomas -le traitre- chacun avait son rôle dans le groupe. Newt s'assurait du bon fonctionnement du groupe et de la bonne entende des membres, Thomas dirigeait tous ce qui traitaient avec l'extérieur, que ce soit pour la bouffe, les missions ou les relations et les guerres avec les autres gangs. Et Minho supervisait tout ça d'une main de maître.

Bien sûr il n'était pas aimé par tout le monde. D'abords, ça n'existait même pas un chef aimé par tous ses sujets, et puis, même si dans un univers parallèle d'un monde alternatif ça existait, ce ne serait pas un bon chef. Et Minho lui était un bon chef. Il avait conquis la (moitié de la) ville et bientôt il conquerrait le monde. Tel était son credo.

Et personne n'avait jamais pensé à lui dire que le monde appartenait déjà aux chinois.

.

.

 _Je voulais mettre asiatique au départ mais ça sonnait bizarrement. D'ailleurs, on dit que Minho est coréen mais c'est juste parce que l'acteur l'est qu'on dit ça non ? Dans le livre il est juste asiatique non ?_

 _A demain pour la suite !_


	6. Cinquième Lésion

**Cinquième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

La troisième étape, première partie, alinéa douze, ligne quarante-deux de son plan (la deuxième étape consistait simplement à tuer thomas, mais au moment où il en avait fait part à Newt, celui-ci avait fondu en larme et avait répété pendant dix minutes que c'était pas gentil d'être méchant et tuer quelqu'un c'était méchant. Et Minho avait dû lui promettre qu'il ne tuerait pas Thomas pour que le blondinet arrête de brayer. Ainsi il était directement passé à la troisième étape.)

Soit trouver le coupable. C'était -pour une fois- un plan intelligent, et Minho se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Puis sa brève pensée intelligente s'éteignit aussi tôt comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce qui, en réalité devait sûrement être le cas.

Bref, Minho commença sa super enquête pour trouver le coupable. Tout d'abords, interroger les suspects. Non en fait, d'abords : trouver les suspects. Soit les membres de sa meute, enfin de son groupe, il n'était pas un loup-garou tout de même !

Minho se rendit donc au quartier général secret que toute la ville utilisait, le foyer du lycée, pour trouver quelques gens à traumatiser -pardon, il voulait dire suspects à interroger. Quand il entra, toutes les personnes présentes -en même temps on ne pouvait pas savoir ce que faisait les absentes...- voulurent s'enfuir mais il parvient à en chopper un qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne courait pas assez vite

« Toi ! » Fit-il avec sa voix de grand méchant chef tyrannique. « Où étais-tu la nuit du 21 juin ? »

Autant commencer par vérifier les alibis tout de suite, ça irait plus vite.

Pour des raisons évidente de compréhension, la réponse désarticuler de la victime Minhoienne à était traduite, ce qui donne en bon français : « Dehors, pour la fête de la musique »

Ah oui, Minho, malgré son intelligence supérieur -… - avait oublié ce léger détail. Le crime c'était déroulé le jour de la fête de la musique. Et comme toute la ville était dehors cette nuit-là, ça allait un peu beaucoup compliquer son enquête.

.

.

 _Ne comptez pas sur les autres pour laisser les reviews à votre place. Je suis sur que vous savez ce que ça fait de n'avoir aucun retour sur se que vous faite, mettre une review ça prends quoi ? Entre une ou deux minutes ? Si vous avez pas le temps de laissez un commentaire, pourquoi vous prenez le temps de lire cette fiction ?_

 _Je remercie Skouare Enix et Didou614 qui m'ont laissée de super review et qui me motive pour écrire la suite._

 _._

 _A demain, peut être._


	7. Sixième Lésion

**Sixième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho n'avait pas de chien comme Scoubidou pour enquêter avec lui, mais il avait un chat.

Murphy se nommait ainsi car dès son premier jour à l'appartement familial, il avait fait tomber une tartine qui avait atterrie sur le côté beurré. Et comme la mère de Minho à cette époque était à fond dans le bouddhisme, la médication et tous ces trucs un peu bizarre, et bien que ce n'ai aucun rapport avait décidé de l'appeler Murphy.

Et Minho n'aimait pas le chat car à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait son nom, il devait expliquer ce qu'était la loi de Murphy -ou loi de l'emmerdement maximum- ce qui l'emmerdait. Le chat portait donc bien son nom.

Puis, en grandissant, Minho avait découvert que Murphy était aussi le nom d'un personnage méchant dans une série qu'il aimait bien. Du coup maintenant il aimait bien son chat (oui Minho était du genre à apprécier ou détester une chose juste en raison de son nom) et lui parlait comme tous ces shizo qui parlait à leur animaux

Oui, en plus d'être un psychopathe, Minho était schizophrène. Il avait tous pour lui ce petit, on lui disait souvent.

Du coup il se retrouvait seul assit par terre devant Murphy, qui se léchait la patte d'un air désintéressé, à récapituler l'avancement de son enquête :

Crime : affichage inopportun, blasphématoire et non approuvé par sa majesté le roi Minho, de plaque poussant à la rébellion et à la traîtrise.

Lieu du crime : Toute la ville.

Heure du crime : La nuit de la fête de la musique entre 21 heures et 5 heures du matin.

Inconvénient : ça faisait pas mal de suspects.

Avantage : ça faisait pas mal de témoins.

Inconvénient de l'avantage : ça faisait pas mal de témoins mais la plus part était ma fois fort bourré, et ne devait pas se souvenir de grand-chose.

Murphy bailla et Minho hocha la tête, le chat avait raison, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

.

.

 _Si tu veux faire un câlin à Murphy, clique sur review ~ d'ailleurs vous pouvez dire merci à Murphy, car je suis en train de lire un livre sur cette loi , ce qui ma fait penser que je devais poster le chapitre '-' (raison de plus pour faire un câlin à Murphy !)_

 _Un très grand merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, qui mette en favori et qui follow ^-^_

 _A demain pour la suite !_


	8. Septième Lésion

_Hello bande de gens ! Voilà un chapitre que, j'en suis sûr, pleins de monde attendaient._

 _Au passage, le chapitre d'hier que j'ai posté vers huit heure, comme celui là d'ailleurs, c'est ajouter à la fiction mais ne la pas uploader, du coup la fiction est restée comme si je l'avais pas mise à jour, alors que si '-'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Septième Lésion**

.

.

En vrai Newt n'était pas un pleurnichard. C'était juste qu'il aimait pas la violence. Beaucoup de gens se demandait alors pourquoi il était ami avec Minho et la réponse était simple: il n'y en avait pas.

Minho et Newt se connaissait depuis toujours, soit depuis la petite section de maternelle. Oui, ils se supportaient depuis tellement longtemps que pour eux la petite section de maternelle c'était égale à toujours. En fait quand il était petit, Newt était tellement pur et innocent que Minho n'avait pas pu le traumatisé comme il le faisait avec tous les autres gosses. Du coup, par la force des choses, et comme Newt était le seul à pouvoir supporter Minho, ils étaient devenus amis

Newt était un bisounours autant que Minho était un psychopathe. Il était calme et réfléchit et c'était toujours sa voix que Minho entendait dans sa tête avant de faire une connerie. Mais autant en vrai que dans sa tête, Minho ne l'écoutait jamais. Sauf quand il se mettait à lui crier dessus ( à pleurnicher selon Minho) et comme il ne supportait pas la voix suraiguë du blond quand il s'énervait , Minho finissait vite par accepter.

En clair, Newt était intelligent (pour de vrai, lui était vraiment intelligent, contrairement à un certain asiatique qui voulait le faire croire à tout le monde en forçant une certaine auteur, à l'écrire partout sous la menace de tortures ) et était pour Minho plus que son meilleur ami mais aussi -et surtout- sa voix de la raison.

Et c'est pour ça que Minho décida d'aller le voir pour que blondinette l'aide dans sa super enquête. -oui Minho était aussi un petit poète à ses heures perdues-

.

.

.

 _Et là, je sens déjà arriver les commentaires du style : "Oh Neeeeeeewt !"_

 _Si vous voulez faire un câlin à Newt, laissez une review !_


	9. Huitième Lésion

_Okay je retiens, personne n'aime Newt x)_

.

 **.**

 **Huitième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

Sauf que - je vous l'ai dit, il y a toujours un sauf que- il ne savait pas où était Newt et cette idiot ne répondait jamais à son téléphone. Mais heureusement, Minho était super intelligent, beau et ça n'avait rien à voir, mais il savait par expérience que Thomas savait toujours ou était Newt. Selon Minho il avait un radar à Newt intégré. Ou alors c'était juste que Newt ne répondait à son portable que quand c'était Thomas qui l'appelait. Et après Newt osait dire que c'était Minho son meilleur ami et que Thomas ne prendrait jamais ça place. C'est ça ouais, et Minho était le mec le plus niait et innocent du monde.

Du coup, il décida de pactiser avec l'ennemi pour pouvoir lui nuire.

Alors il appela Thomas qui, en véritable geek qu'il était, décrocha aussitôt

« Salut le traître » Salua aimablement Minho.

« Je suis pas un traître Minho ! » Voulu se défendre le traître. « Je t'ai déjà dis que... »

« Où est Newt ? » Le coupa Minho ne prêtent pas attention à ses mensonges honteux.

« Avec moi mais... »

« Dit lui de se ramener chez moi. » Proposa gentiment Minho.

« Il peut pas il... »

« Alors dit moi où il est ! » Demanda calmement Minho

« Chez moi mais nous... »

« Ok j'arrive.»

Et il raccrocha en frissonnant. Entendre la voix du traître était vraiment horriblement éprouvant. Et dire qu'il faisait tous pour lui être sympathique mais que ce ... ce... ce brun ! Ne voulait rien entendre et continuait à lui prouver que Minho avait raison de se méfier de lui.

Minho prit donc son sac à dos, la carte et... Non en fait il n'était pas Dora l'exploratrice alors il ne prit rien de tout ça, seulement son cerveaux (hum!) et sa beauté phénoménale (re-hum!) et se mit en route. Direction le camp ennemi.

.

.

 _Si vous voulez faire un câlin à Thomas laissez une review !_


	10. Neuvième Lésion

**Neuvième Lésion**

.

.

Murphy, pas le chat, mais la loi, celle qui faisait que la tartine tombait toujours du côté beurré, qui vous réveillez deux minutes avant que votre réveil ne sonne, que vous vous souvenez du visage mais pas du nom d'une personne, qui faisait naître un pigeon à chaque minutes et pleins d'autres trucs qui faisait que l'univers était chiant à supporter -surtout quand on s'appelait Minho-, frappa de nouveau ce jour-là.

Il est dit que c'est quand on est pressé qu'il arrive toujours pleins de trucs qui vous ralentissent et vous mette en retard.

Murphy, le chat cette fois, décida subitement de sauter sur Minho pour lui griffer les mains, ça lui arrivait souvent d'avoir ce genre de coup de folie, après tout ne dit-ont pas que les animaux ressemblent à leur maître ?

Puis, d'un coup il s'enfuit par la fenêtre, laissant Minho avec plein de petites blessures sur les mains qu'il s'empressa d'aller laver. Mais évidemment il n'y avait plus de savon pour désinfecté et c'était le jour de lavage des serviettes, du coup il se retrouva au milieu de sa cuisine avec des mains trempée et rien pour les essuyer.

Puis, une fois qu'il fut près à partir il se rendit compte, une fois la porte de son appartement fermé qu'il avait oublié ses clés. Il rentra pour les récupérer et après avoir fermé, il se rendit compte que cette fois il avait oublié son portable. Du coup il dut déverrouiller la porte et aller le récupérer. Une fois de retour sur le palier, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il vit arriver Murphy qui miaula pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte.

Minho voulut se venger et le laisser dehors, mais le chat le regardait avec des yeux tellement adorable qui dû se résoudre à ouvrit la porte encore une fois. En fait le chef ce n'était pas Minho, ni Thomas mais bel et bien Murphy.

Dès qu'il se fut assuré que plus rien ne pourrait lui faire ouvrir encore une fois la porte, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Pour constater qu'il était en panne.

Et après avoir descendu les quatre étages et fait une partie du chemin jusqu'à chez Thomas, dit le traître, -et s'être un peu perdu au passage, il tomba sur la pire chose du monde.

Des filles.

.

.

.

 _Si vous voulez faire un faire un autre câlin à Murphy, laissez une review !_


	11. Dixième Lésion

_Hello !_

 _Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai d'avance, (enfin j'en ai un autre sur papier et j'ai la suite dans les grandes lignes, mais j'ai pas trop le temps de m'y concentre ) Du coup, il risque sûrement d'avoir une pause plus ou moins longue avec les prochains chapitres._

 _J'espère que celui là vous plaira bonne lecture et pleins de câlins à ceux qui laissent des reviews !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dixième Lésision**

 **.**

 **.**

Heureusement pour Minho, Brenda n'était pas là (bien qu'il avait du mal à considérer cette sauvage comme une fille). Par contre il y avait ses larbins.

Harriet était celle qui lui donnerait le plus de mal s'il devait se battre. Oui Minho était machiste, mais il n'hésitait pas à se battre contre des filles si c'était pour défendre son territoire, même s'il avait tendance à oublier que ces filles habitaient la même ville que lui et que c'était donc tout à fait normal qu'elle se promène en ville. Surtout en sachant que c'était les soldes.

Mais bon Minho était un mec et il n'avait sûrement aucunes idées de ce que le mot « soldes » signifiait. Mais ça voulait rien dire il était très intelligent, hein. Hein ?

Bref que Harriet, était la plus grosse des trois et la plus forte aussi. Il lui avait dit une fois, qu'elle était grosse, et il n'était pas près d'oublier le poing qu'il c'était pris dans la figure ce jour-là, ni le coquard qu'il avait eu pendant près de deux semaines. Pourtant il n'avait fait que dire la vérité ! Pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer méchant et qu'il essayait de sympathiser, ah, on ne l'y reprendra plus jamais à être sincère.

Après il y avait Rachel, une anorexique, a qui Minho n'avait presque jamais eu à faire. Mais vu les bras squelettique qu'elle avait, Minho doutait qu'elle tape très fort. Par contre, à côté d'elle Harriet faisait encore plus grosse.

Et, comme toujours avec ces deux-là, il y avait la pire de toute la bande du WICKED. Pire que Brenda. Pire qu'Harriet. Pire que Brenda et Harriet réunies. Il y avait Sonya.

La sœur de Newt était jolie. Et même si ça lui arrachait la langue de dire ça, Minho était obligé de l'avouer. Par contre il n'avouerait jamais que c'était de famille. Même sous la torture. Un mec digne de ce nom ne disait pas à son meilleur ami qu'il était beau, même si c'était vrai, ça c'était un truc de fille.

Enfin bref, revenons à Sonya. C'était la pire car contrairement à toutes les autres c'était une _vraie_ fille. Brenda était une hystérique. Rachel était une anorexique et lui faisait plus pensait à un bâton qu'autre chose. Harriet était gosse et à la limite d'un garçon manqué. Térésa était bizarre et complètement amoureuse de Thomas, ce qui l'a rendait encore plus bizarre aux yeux de Minho. Trina était plus absorbé par ses bouquins que par le monde réel et il était tellement rare de l'avoir que Minho oubliait souvent son existence.

Mais Sonya, elle était gentille.

Et ça le faisait grave flipper. Parce qu'en fait Minho n'était pas vraiment misogyne. Il avait juste peur des filles.

.

.

.

 _Si vous voulez faire un câlin à... Quelqu'un, laissez une review_ !


	12. Onzième Lésion

_Et voilà, dernière chapitre avant je sais pas quand, le temps que j'ai du temps pour écrire la suite avec un peu d'avance ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

 **Onzième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Minnie ! »

La voix exagérément joyeuse et chaleureuse de la rousse lui glaça le sang. Et puis c'était quoi cette manie familiale de donner des surnom à tout le monde ?

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » Protesta mollement Minho avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Mais comme toujours, elle ne l'écouta pas. (Minho c'était déjà demandé un jour si elle était sourde, mais Newt lui avait malheureusement confirmait que non.)

« Tu vas où Minnie ? Tu sais que chez toi c'est de l'autre côté, tu t'es encore perdu ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais perdu ! »

« Mais bien sûr » marmonna Harriet.

Mais Minho l'ignora, elle méritait encore moins son attention que Sonya. Qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, d'ailleurs. Minho recula, hors de question de laisser cette démone rousse s'approcher de sa toute magnificence !

« Dooonc » reprit Sonya en laissant traîner le « o » comme si ça allait rendre Minho plus attentif. « Tu vas où ? »

« Chercher Newt, chez Thomas »

Et voilà ! Ça l'avait encore fait ! Il lui était complètement impossible de mentir à cette fille ! Sûrement à cause de ses maléfice de sorcière.

« Ah génial ! J'allais justement chercher Newtie moi aussi ! On a qu'à y aller ensemble ! »

« Qu'es que tu lui veux ? » Demanda Minho pour éluder la question, sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser (à cause des pouvoirs magiques bien sûr!).

« C'est mon frère.»

Tss comme s'il pouvait l'oublier. Ils étaient jumeaux et se ressemblait donc et en plus étaient autant bisounours l'un que l'autre ( sauf que pour Sonya c'était pas normal parce que c'était une fille et ça le faisait fliper.)

« Ma mère ma demander de le ramener à la maison. Ça fait deux jours qu'il est chez Tom et comme ils ne me répondent pas, je me déplace » Rajoute Sonya comme si elle avait entendu ses pensée... Ou peut-être qu'il avait parlé à voix haute puisqu'elle reprit avec un petit sourire amusé : Je te fais peur ? »

« Et elles ? » Demanda Minho, évitant très habilement et discrètement la question en désignant les deux gardes du corps de la rousse.

« Elles ont un nom » Grogna Harriet. Que Minho ignora une fois de plus. Décidément cette fille ne faisait que grogner.

« Bah elles m'accompagne. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai que les filles se déplaçaient toujours en troupeau.

« Alors on y va ensemble ? » Insista Sonya voyant que Minho ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

« Sans celles qui ont un nom » Décida Minho (et Harriet grogna), autant affaiblir la démone en éloignant ses allies.

« Pas question » Protesta le chien grognon.

« D'accord » Répondit la renarde.

« Mais Sonya ! »

Et s'en suivit un débat animal comme quoi elle n'était pas en sécurité avec le dictateur et blablabla...

Minho en profita pour les contourner par un détour (ce qui semble logique) mais Sonya, grâce à ses dons de sorcière, le remarqua et abandonna ses gardiennes pour le suivre. D'abords à quelques mètres derrière lui elle finit par le rattraper. Et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Minho sentait déjà une horrible migraine arriver.

.

.

.

 _Pour faire un câlin à Minho faite le 1, pour faire un câlin à Sonya faite le 2, pour faire un câlin à Murphy faite le 3, pour faire un câlin à Newtie faite le 4, pour que Newtie et Tommy se fassent un câlin faite le 5 et pour faire un câlin à l'auteur laissez une review !_


	13. Douzième Lésion

_Hello ! Vous pouvez dire merci au métro qui est en travaux et qui m'a permit de m'ennuyer et donc d'écrire de nouveau chapitre, donc finalement Minho n'aura pas de pause :')_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Douzième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thomas était le mec le plus riche que Minho connaissait. Bon après c'est pas comme s'il connaissait beaucoup de monde, mais il doutait qu'une famille de la ville soit aussi friquée que celle de Thomas.  
D'abords il habitait dans une immense villa dans les hauteurs de la ville, ce qui rendait le chemin jusqu'à chez lui encore plus pénible, déjà que son quartier était un immense labyrinthe de palais et de jardins princier. Et en plus ses parents n'étaient jamais là, enfin c'est pas comme si la mère de Minho était souvent présente non plus, mais au moins les parents du brun lui donnait du frics eux.

Déjà que c'était compliqué pour Minho de s'y rendre, Sonya n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il lui sembla entendre le mot solde puis film et parfum à quelques secondes d intervalles, il ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible de changer de sujet aussi rapidement.

Et il ne pouvait même pas lui dire de la fermer. Non car la demone était intouchable ! Car le premier qui s en prenait à elle ou lui parlait mal avait affaire à Newt. Et quand il s agissait de sa soeur jumelle, le bisounours qu'il était se transformait soudain en un affreux chien enragé. Et Minho n'était pas épargné, même s'il était son chef et son meilleur ami

En fait Newt ne le considèrait même pas comme son chef, il se connaissaent depuis tellement longtemps que le blond avait perdu depuis longtemps tout le respect qu'il avait pour Minho.

Au fait pourquoi il parlait de newt déjà ? Il allait où déjà ? Raah! Il s'était perdu dans ses penses. Ah... Son esprit était tellement grand large et étendu qu'il s'y perdait tous seul.

Sonya s était arrêter de parler et Minho releva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il c'était aussi perdu en vrai ! Il se tourna vers la sorcière qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Tu t'es encore perdu » Annonça l'évidence.

Il s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras, lui faisant faire demi tour. Et malgré les protestations de Minho elle ne le lâcha pas avant d être arrivée devant la porte du terrible traître.

.

.

 _Si vous faite une over dose de câlin laissez une review !_


	14. Treizième Lésion

_La treizième lésion va t-elle porter bonheur ou malheur ? Quelqu'un va-t-il mourir dans ce chapitre ?_

 _._

 **.**

 **Treizième Lésion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il connaissait Thomas depuis longtemps et en temps normal c'était un de ses meilleurs amis. Sonya le suivit sans gêne.

Il alla d abords dans le salon mais ils n'y étaient pas. Il se rendit alors dans la salle à manger mais toujours pas. Ensuite dans la cuisine où il n'y avait personne mais il en profita pour prendre une boîte de cookies. Il en fila un a Sonya qui le suivait toujours et garda le reste.

Oh d ailleurs... Il plissa les yeux, dévisageant la rousse qui haussa un sourcil devant la tête d abruti qu'il faisait (et se retient de lui dire que ça servait à rien qu'il plisse les yeux vu qu'il les avait déjà plissé). Pourquoi elle le suivait au lieu de chercher son frère toute seule ? Elle avait un problème avec lui ? Ou elle attendait qu'il ai le dos tourner pour l attaquer avec ses pouvoir de sorcière ? ( il semblait oublier que si elle avait voulu l attaquer elle en aurait largement eu le temps durant tout le trajet, mais bon, Minho avait Minho)

Minho recula d un pas, vit la sorcière en faire un en avant. Alors il ne réfléchit pas plus ( ça demandait trop d énergie) et partie en courant sous le regard ahuri de Sonya qui après un instant de réflexion, pouffa d'une manière toute féminine et s'élança à sa suite.

Minho couru de pièce en pièce, n'oubliant pas sa première mission qui était de trouver Newt ( il était organisé vous avez oublié) poursuivit par une rousse psychopathe. Oubliant qu'au départ c'était lui qui devrait être le psychopathe. Un psychopathe gynéphobe, mais psychopathe quand même.

Il monta au premier étage, ouvrant toute les portes une a une, il avait oublié ou était la chambre de Thomas. Et quand enfin, à la fin du couloir, et quand Sonya l'avait presque rattraper ( c'est qu'elle courait presque aussi vite que lui ! Si c'était pas flippant ça !) il ouvrit la dernière porte.

Et manqua d'éborgner en Tommy torse nu ce qui aurait sûrement lancé toute les fans girls de la terre à ses trousses.

Mais heureusement pour les trousses et les crayons, le brun avait de bon réflexe et fit un bond en arrière laissant la pauvre porte allait claquer contre le mur.

Minho resta comme le con qu'il était à le regarder et Thomas en fit de même, semblant se demander se qu'il foutait là. Jusqu'à ce que Newt se mette à hurler:

« Eh ! T'avais promis de me pas le tuer ! »

.

.

 _Si vous voulez faire un câlin à Thomas (torse nu !) laissez une review !_

 _Et d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me mette des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur la fiction et de voir qu'elle vous plait ! Et pour les petits Guest qui me laissent des reviews, mettaient un petit pseudo que je puisse vous reconnaître ^-^_

 _à demain pour la suite !_


	15. Quatorzième Lésion

**Quatorzième Lésion**

.

.

« Eh ! T avais promis de toujours rester mon meilleur ami ! » Répliqua Minho se qui eu pour effet de faire taire Newt immédiatement.

« Euh... C'est quoi le rapport ? »

« On dit quel est le rapport. » Les informa Thomas en bon petit intello qu'il était.

Mais comme c'était un traître Minho l'ignora ( même si au final la phrase ne lui était pas adressée, du coup il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'ignorer. Et puis il n'était pas sourd alors il l'avait forcément entendu, ce qui veux dire qu'en fait il ne l'ignora pas (?) ) et haussa les épaules pour répondre à Newt.

« Ah, et. » Reprit Minho qui semblait un peu bugé. «Tu m'avais pas dit que ta sœur était une putain de stalkeuse ! »

« On dit tu ne m'avait pas dit. »

« Et moi, je te dis de la fermer. »

« Bah tu vois que tu peux parler français ! » S'écria Thomas avec un grand sourire victorieux.

« Eh ! Tu viens de traiter ma sœur de putain ?! » S'exclama Newt qui venait d assimiler tous les mots de Minho.

« Euh...Ouais, possible. » Répondit Minho, il avait une petite mémoire, fallait pas lui demander de se rappeler entièrement d'une phrase dite trente secondes avant, un peu de compassion s'il vous plaît.

« Je t'interdit de parler d'elle comme ça ! »

« Et moi je t interdit de M interdire quelque chose. »

« Ça en deviendrait presque philosophieque. » commenta Thomas et Sonya hocha la tête

Minho s approcha de Newt serrant les points près à lui en mettre une pour lui rappeler qui était le chef. Mais il simoblisa en voyant une espèce de bleu dans le cou de Newt.

« Qu'es que tu as dans le cou ? » demanda t il

Newt tenta de regarder son cou ce qui était idiot puisque c'était impossible. Puis Minho le vit écarquillés les yeux et tourner vivement la tête vers Thomas.

« C'est Thomas qui t'as frapper ? »

« Hum pas vraiment » Répondit le blond en devenant complètement rouge.

Minho fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, il se tourna vers Thomas qui se retenait visiblement de pouffer. Puis Sonya ( dont il avait oublié la présence) éclata de rire et déclara :

« Oh Minnie ! Tu es tellement naïf ! »

.

.

.

 _Si vous voulez faire un câlin à Newtie, Tommy et Minnie, laissez une review !_


	16. Quinzième Lésion

_Je rage ! Mon portable à eu la bonne idée de bugé au moment où je copiais mes chapitres pour les envoyer sur l'ordi, du coup il les a supprimer, laissant juste la dernière phrase pour bien me faire rager d'avoir perdu trois chapitres d'un coup ! Surtout que j'étais surper fière du 17 ! Alors vous étonnez pas si ce chapitre n'est pas super, je l'ai réécrit assez rapidement et le deuxième essais et souvent moins bien que le premier._

.

.

 **Quinzième Lésion**

.

.

.

Minho était un adulte responsable, mature et intelligent, c'est pour ça qu'il alla s'isoler dans un coin pour bouder en comprenant que les autres n'aillaient pas expliquer la cause de leur hilarité et des rougeurs de Newt.

D'abords Newt était son meilleur ami, et il avait tout à fait le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis, Sonya avait tord, il n'était pas naif, il n'était pas en médecine, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était ce bleu bizarre que Newt avait dans le cou. Peut-être que le blond avait une nouvelle maladie bizarre qui lui faisait des bleus ? Si c'était le cas il devait savoir ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui cacher ces choses là !

« Minho. »

Le susnomé retient un sursaut qui lui aurait sûrement foutu la honte devant Newt qui venait d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes dans lesquels il se cachait. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder le blond et observa avec un grand intérêt le papier peint bleu.

« Pourquoi tu es venus ? »

C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi il était ici, en terrain hostile entouré d'un traître et d'une ennemie ? Pour une dès rares fois de sa vie, Minho fit appelle à ses neurones pour les connecter entre eux et faire appelle à ce que les gens normaux appelait mémoire. L'exercice était si dur qu'il failli avoir mal à la tête.

Puis il se souvient des pancartes, de se traître de Thomas trop intelligent pour en être l'auteur, de son enquête, le nombre exorbitant de potentiel suspects et qu'il devait faire appelle à Newt pour qu'il l'aide.

« Alors tu veux que je t'aide ? » Demanda Newt et Minho se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Euh... Ouais. »

« Okay ! » S'exclama Newt, enhousiate. « Vient on va demander à Thomas de venir avec nous ! »

Et avant que Minho ai eu le temps de protester, Newt lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'au brun qui était restait dans le couloir.

Et c'est comme ça que Minho se retrouva à demander à Thomas de l'aider dans son enquête pour prouver qu'il était un traître.


	17. Seizième Lésion

_Hum j'ai rien à dire pour une fois '-'_

 _Merci à ceux qui laisse des review, et désolée de pas toujours vous répondre, je vous fais plein de câlin !_

 _._

 **.**

 **Seizième Lésion.**

.

.

.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » S'ecria Sonya surgissant de nul part (enfin elle ne surgissait pas vraiment de nul part, mais juste de derrière la porte.)

« Absolument pas ! » Lui répondit Minho avec un immense sourire digne du psychopathe qu'il était.

Déjà qu'il devait se taper Thomas, il n'allait pas, en plus, s'encombré d'une fille, surtout pas d'une sorcière rousse.

« Si je ne viens pas, Newt non plus vu que je suis sensé le ramener à la maison. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras contre son torse pour se donner de l'importance.

Ah, il avait oublié que les filles avaient toujours de super argument. Surtout qu'en plus elle était une démon et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensés, et ainsi contrer tous ce qu'il aurait à dire pour sa défense.

« Quoi que tu dises je te contredirait. » Sourit-elle.

Voila, qu'es qu'il disait.

Et puis en plus, elle avait raison, et ça lui faisait atrocement mal de devoir le reconnaître, si elle ne venait pas, Newt serrait obligé de rentrer avec elle. Mais bon il était Minho, et il n'allait pas la laisser décider pour lui, qu'importe que ses arguments soient les meilleurs.

« Vas plutôt rejoindre les chiennes qui te servent d'ami.» Grommela-t-il.

« Pas envie. »

« Pourquoi ? » Intervient Thomas. Et Minho eu envie de l'étrangler, qu'importe qu'il soit de son côté.

« C'est les soldes et j'en ai marre de devoir les suivre dans tous les magasins. »

Et Minho du se mordre la langue pour se retenir de dire que du coup c'était elle la sur que Newt aurait apprécier qu'il traite sa jumelle de chienne. Et puis, une fille qui ne voulait pas faire les soldes, c'était louche. Sûr qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

« Elle peut venir, non ? » Dit Newt. « Plus on serra, plus vite on trouvera qui a mit ces plaques. »

« Newty a raison. Ah la la, l'intelligence c'est de famille. » S'extasia Sonya.

Thomas hocha la tête et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Minho qui se retrouva donc forcer d'accepter.

Génial, maintenant il allait menait son enquête avec un traître et une ennemie, de quoi pouvait-il rêver d'autre ?

.

.


	18. Dix-Septième Lésion

_Hello ! On en est déjà à la dix-septième lésion ! Et comme le dix-sept est non chiffre préfère, j'ai écris un chapitre un peu spécial._ _  
_ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Câlin pour tout le monde !_  
.

 **Dix-septième Lésion**

.

.

Newt souriait, heureux. Il marchait à quelque pas derrière son meilleurs ami Minho, sa sœur Sonya et Tommy. Il n'aurait pas pu être mieux entouré.

Sonya était sa jumelle, sa complice et sa confidente, il l'a connaissait depuis toujours bien sûr et n'hésiterait pas à lui confier sa vie. Ils se comprenaient souvent sans même avoir à se parler, le lien entre eux étaient tellement fort que parfois Newt avait l'impression de ressentir les sentiments de sa sœur. Ils ne c'étaient pratiquement jamais disputer, malgré que Sonya appartienne à un groupe rival.

Enfin plutôt Le groupe rival. Le WICKED était leur principal adversaire mais Newt n'en avait jamais voulu à sa sieur de l'avoir intégrée. Avant que le groupe ne se créait Sonya ne connaissait absolument pas Brenda, c'était Harriet qui l'avait entraînée dedans en apprenant qu'un groupe contre Minho se créait.

En réalité, quand ils étaient petits Sonya, Harriet et Minho s'entendait plutôt bien. Newt et Sonya étant inséparables, leurs amis devaient rester souvent tous ensemble. Ils formaient donc une petite bande avec les jumeaux, Harriet, Minho et Thomas.

Mais un jour Harriet s'étant fait embêté par Minho une fois de trop et décida de ne plus jamais lui parler. Et comme c'était sa meilleure amie, Sonya décréta que Minho était méchant et qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir depuis.

Puis Brenda avait crée le WICKED et leurs rapports ne c'étaient jamais améliorés.

Si au début Sonya détestait vraiment Minho, étant solidaire avec sa meilleure amie, Newt c'était vite rendu compte que les sentiments de sa sœur avaient doucement évoluer et étaient devenus de plus en plus fort. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce que ressentait Sonya pour Minho était la même chose qu'il ressentait pour Thomas.

Mais son meilleur ami, lui, était complètement aveugle. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué malgré le fait que la blonde vénitienne s'arrange toujours pour se retrouver mêlée à leur histoire et ainsi être proche de lui.

Mais bon, Minho était une personne spécial. Newt le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus comment ils c'étaient rencontré. Mais malgré les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, il ne le comprenait pas toujours.

Minho avait un caractère fort et des réactions souvent étonnantes. Et Newt se demandait souvent s'il faisait exprès ou si c'était vraiment son caractère. Mais il était sur qu'au fond Minho pouvait se révéler, dangereusement intelligent et qu'il le cachait sous des tonnes de conneries, de naïveté et de fausse méchanceté.

Son meilleur ami était donc une réelle énigme, qui, malgré les années, restait insoluble pour Newt et les autres.

Thomas.

Il avait rejoins leur petit groupe quand ils étaient au primaire et c'était rapidement intégré parmi eux.

Au début, Newt ne l'aimait pas. Il était persuader que le brun voulait piquer sa place et devenir le nouveau meilleur ami de Minho. Puis il c'était rendu compte que Minho pensait exactement la même chose.

Ils avaient fait un pacte d'amitié, déclarant qu'ils serraient toujours meilleurs amis et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Et ils avaient pu s'ouvrir à Thomas.

Si au départ Newt considérait Thomas comme un bon ami, ses sentiments avaient lentement commençaient à évoluer. Il ne voyait plus Thomas de la même façon, faisait plus attention à ses gestes, le regardait plus que la normal et sentait son cœur accélérer à chaque fois que le brun lui adressait un de ses sourire.

Et en grandissant, Newt comprit qu'il était différent des autres, qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au fille et qu'il était inexorablement amoureux de Thomas. Il était un monstre et les monstres n'avaient pas le droit de vivre.

Il fit une tentative de suicide.

Sauvé de justesse par Sonya, avertie par leur lien gémellaire que son frère était en danger, il se retrouva à l'hôpital, une jambe dans le plâtre. Ils expliquèrent aux autres qu'il était tombé et si Minho le cru sur parole, se ne fut pas le cas de Thomas.

Le brun l'harcela pendant des jours et des jours pour que Newt lui dise la vérité et le blond fini par craquer.  
Il lui hurla qu'il avait voulu mourir, qu'il était un monstre à être gay et amoureux de lui.

Thomas resta figé pendant près d'une minute. Et une minute c'est très long quand on attends du dégoût et de la haine de la personne qu'on aime.

Puis il avait exploser à son tour et il l'engueula, le traitant d'abrutis complètement égoïste et lui cria que s'il ne c'était pas raté il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Newt avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait rien su répliquer et Thomas en avait profité pour l'embrasser. Newt avait à peine eu le temps d'en profiter que déjà Minho était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital, les interrompant.

Newt sourit et passa sa main sur son cou, là où se trouvait le suçon que lui avait fait son petit ami avant que Minho ne vienne les interrompre, comme à son habitude.

Ils c'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire à Minho, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir ou s'il allait leur en vouloir. Et heureusement qu'il était quand même un peu innocent et naïf, sinon il aurait découvert leur relation à de nombreuses reprises.

Il observa Minho marcher devant, tentant d'ignorer Sonya qui n'arrêtait, et Newt devina à son regard qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'embêter. Il sourit puis ralentit le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de Thomas.

Il tendit la main vers celle de son petit ami et lia leurs doigts entre eux. Finalement, il s'en fichait que Minho les remarques, le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de Thomas fallait tous les risques du monde.


	19. Dix-huitième Lésion

Hello tout le monde ! Bon vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas posté de nouveaux chapitres, en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire sur cette fiction, et je pense que ça se ressent dans ce chapitre. Du coup je la met en pause et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je reprendrais des post quotidiens. En attendant je me concentre sur mes autres fictions.

Câlins pour tous le monde et bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **Dix-huitième Lésion**

.

.

Minho faisait son possible pour ignorer Sonya la démone qui tentait de lui détruire le cerveau en l'assommant à coup de parole. A ce rythme ce n'était même plus possible que la fille comprenne ce qu'elle disait. Et puis comment voulait elle qu'il se concentre sur son enquête si elle ne faisait que parler et l'empêchait de réfléchir.

A ùoins que ce ne soit justement son but, l'empêcher de réfléchir pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à trouver le coupable. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, l'interrompant le temps d'une seconde dans son monologue. Mais malheureusement pour Minho, une seconde restait une seconde et elle se remit à vomir des mots inlassablement.

« Stop ! »

Le cri de Minho la figea et elle resta la bouge ouverte à le dévisager interloquée.

« Tait toi ! »

« D'accord. »

« Chuut ! »

La rousse eu un grand sourire et fit le signe qu'elle fermait ses lèvres comme une fermeture éclair. Minho soupira et se massa les tempes. C'était fou comme elle lui donnait mal à la tête. Il regarda Newt qui c'était arrêté à côté de Thomas et le regardait, un sourcil en l'air.

« Par quoi on commence ? «

\- »Je sais pas, je pensais aller interroger des gens, pour savoir ce qu'ils ont vu. » Proposa Newt

« Déjà fait. » Dit Minho en secouant la tête.

« Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de toi même. »Ricana Sonya s'attirant en regard noir de Minho, elle fit signe qu'elle fermait ses lèvres.

« Bon et alors ça a donner quoi. » Reprit Newt.

« Fête de la musique. Tout le monde dehors. »

« En même temps. » Soupira Sonya.

« Chut toi ! »

« Parle pas comme ça à ma soeur. »

« Je parle comme je veux. »

« Si au moins ça pouvait être en français. » Murmura Thomas et Sonya approuva vivement.

« Shut up ! »

« Breeeef, je pense que déjà on devrait aller à la base. »

« C'est déjà ce qu'on est en train de faire. » Lui fit remarquer Minho.

« Dite... »

Minho la fusilla du regard et Sonya s'intérompit en levant les mains en l'air, levant les yeux au ciel. Ils se remirent en route tout en discutant de se qu'ils allaient faire.

« Mais ... » Tenta Sonya avant que Minho lui plaque la main contre les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas écouter ce qu'elle a à dire ? » Demanda Thomas pendant que Newt ricanait devant la scène.

« Pourquoi je ne veux pas écouter une ennemie qu'un traître me dit d'écouter ? Bonne question ça . » Souffla Minho blasé.

Il sursauta quand la rousse lui mordit la main.

« Ah ! Elle m'as contaminé ! » S'écria-t-il en la ramenant contre lui.

« Mon dieu, tu vas te transformer en fille ! » Dit Sonya en soupirant exaspéré. « J'essayais de vous dire, avant qu'un imbécile me baillons, pourquoi vous n'intérogeait pas votre réseau d'information ? »

« Réseau d'information ? » Répéta Minho sans comprendre.

« Vous n'en avez pas ? C'est super utile pour apprendre plein de truc. Genre que Minho parle à son chat comme un aliéné. »

« Eh ! C'est même pas vrai ! » Se défendit l'aliéné.

« On en a pas. » Confirma Newt en ignorant l'autre qui se plaignait qu'il ne supportait pas la rousse. « Mais je pense que Gally pourrait être un bon informateur. »

« Oh j'aime pas ce type. » Se lamenta Thomas.

« Alors on va tous voir Gally ! » S'écria Minho plein d'enthousiasme, oubliant d'un seul coup de se plaindre, s'il pouvait faire chier Thomas en allant voir ce dealer de Gally, il n'allait pas s'en priver.


End file.
